Together for Tomorrow
by Lady-Izanami
Summary: Its been 3 years since that fateful night at the mountain, plagued with nightmares Sam is unable to forget the loss of Josh, the only person who she actually loved. But when a mysterious sighting of what a what seems to be a wendigo Sam can't help to be terrified. Though when Josh makes a sudden reappearance Sam is overjoyed. But how can he be back from the dead?
1. Chapter 1

Laying next to Josh I lazily rest my head on his shoulder, his arms wrapped around my body holding me in a strong warm embrace. Turning my face towards his I looked deeply into his dark chocolate brown eyes, while our faces slowly moved closer. I gently close my eyes shut as I prepare for the incoming kiss. With only centimeters apart from our faces, my heart beats rapidly with anticipation. Yet an all too familiar chuckle breaks the silence. Quickly opening my eyes I become face to face with the horrifying pale white face of a mask. I try to push away from him but I can't break free. "Good Bye Sam." Josh cynically whispered in my ear before letting me go.

Suddenly the bed Josh and I was laying on dissipates into smoke as I began to fall down into the black oblivion. "JOSH!" I scream out reaching for him frantically. A chair forms under me while ropes bind my hands. Before me I see Josh being split in halve by a saw blade, his blood and guts splattering across the room. I try to look away but the masked figure held my head tight. "NOO! PLEASE! STOP! PLEASE! JOSH! NOO!"

I open my eyes and sat up in my bed quickly, sweat and tears ran down my face. Picking myself up from the small bed, I tried to get a grip on myself. Turning on the light to the bathroom I peered at myself in the mirror. My once short blonde hair had grown down to the middle of my back, being frizzy and curly from me not straightening it the previous day. I ran my hand over the faint scar the ran down my forehead over top of my right eye, it was a reminder of what happened that night. Letting the cool water run through the water spout I gently splashed my face with water, waking myself up. I decided it would be best to probably take a shower since I was covered in sweat.

Wrapping the towel around my body I made my way back into my room where I slipped on a simple outfit of blue jeans and a yellow plaid shirt. It was already 9: 50am so there was no use in going back to bed, not that I wanted to. That dream, or should I say nightmare was more than just heart wrenching it was surreal. It seemed like josh was really back, tears slipped down my cheeks, but he isn't, he'll never come back to me. "God Dammit Sam, get it together. "I told myself drying my tears. Perhaps I'll just watch the news to get my mind off of things. Tuning into channel 9 the news popped on.

 _"Good Morning California, I'm Paul Dewatre" The pretty boy anchorman nearly shouted_

 _"And I'm Rebecca Masads, this morning we have breaking news." The anchorwoman said pausing for a moment._

 _"Last night near Midnight, there were multiple mysterious sightings of what many claimed to be a monster. The say it had looked like nothing human!" She said as she put up a blurry photo on the screen._

I froze as fear took over me. I was all too familiar with what she is seeing, but it can't be, no. It was a wendigo.

 _"If viewers have any information about these sightings they are urged to contact the police moving onto other news . . . " The anchorwoman continued on._

I couldn't hear a thing she said, I was to wrapped up in my own fear. A knock on the door broke me from my trance, Walking over to the door I turned the knob and couldn't believe my eyes.

"J-Josh. . . "


	2. Chapter 2

"What? It's me Tommy." Tommy said in his usual monotone manner. Striding into my house, Tommy sat down on my couch. Readjusting his glasses he looked over to me. "You thought I was Josh huh? I guess we do look a bit alike, we are brothers." He took a long pause and a sip of coffee. "It's been three years since Josh died, Sam he isn't coming back. I know you don't want to hear this but, just get over him already." He said uncaringly.

"I know he isn't coming back but still I can't just forget about him! I loved him Tommy! I can't just forget about him. " I shouted at Tommy.

"If you accept it or not is not my concern but my parents insisted we invite you to the annual family dinner in honor of Josh, Beth, and Hannah. Here is the invitation, show up around 6 and wear something a bit formal." Tommy said standing up from his seat and handing me a white envelope that contained the invitation. Taking it into my hands I willed more tears not to fall as Tommy left me alone in the room.

The rest of the morning was a blur and before I realized it the time was five. Walking into my room I opened my wardrobe and pulled out the long black satin dress that josh had bought me all those years ago, I remember the day like it was yesterday.

"What?! You don't have a dress to wear to the fall formal?" Josh exclaimed nearly falling back in his chair.

"It's not like I'm going with anybody so I don't even think I'll go." I muttered bellow my breath.

"Well if you want I can go with you since I have no one to go with as well. . ." Josh said quietly as a light pink color rose to his cheeks.

"What? You would really want to go with me?" I said surprised.

"Yea, but we would have to go get you a dress first, how bout after class today we go get you a dress?"

"Umm, only if you really want to I mean you don't have to get me a dress." I told him trying to convince him not to buy me a dress.

"Oh but I insist!" He said as he walked out of the class room and ran into Chis.

"Chris! You'll never believe what happened!" He shouted while walking down the hall.

When the school bell let out I met Josh over by his locker and we walked outside into the cool September air. He unlocked the car and we both sat down on the tan leather seats of his Mercedes.

"So where will we be going princess?" He asked, starting the ignition.

"I don't know, wherever you would like I guess . . ." I said a bit embarrassed.

"Wrong answer. But I knew you would have said it anyways. "He said as we pulled out of the school parking lot. The drive itself did take very long however when we got there I was astounded with the shop we pulled into. 'Cindy Relivee Dress Boutique' this was the most expensive dress shop in Beverly Hills!

"Josh did you go to the wrong way I think this is the wrong store hahaha . .. " I said hoping he wasn't planning on taking me inside.

"Nope, this is the store." He said as he parked the car.

"Now come on let's go inside and get you a dress." Stepping out of the car we both began walking into the store.

"Excuse me sir can I help you?" A saleswoman cheerfully asked

"Yes, I am look for a dress for my lady friend." He replied motioning over to me.

"What's the price range?" She said taking out a notebook.

"Whatever she wants, there is no price limit." He told her

"Yes sir, right this way ma'am. " Pulling me away from Josh she led me down the corridor and to the changing rooms. She pulled out dresses of every style and hue but none of them really suited me. That was until a small knock on the door came. Opening the door I found Josh with a black dress in his hands, a slight blush on his cheek. "Hey I think this one would look really good on you. . ." He said rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

Taking the dress from him I had the saleslady help me put it on. Walking over to the mirror I looked at myself in the mirror, the dress seemed almost as if it was made for me. The skirt lay perfectly on my hips, the long fabric stopped right above my ankles while the sleeves of the dress stopped right above my elbows. Looking into the mirror with how perfect the dress was, I nodded to the saleslady. Smiling brightly she opened the door and I stepped out into the show room. Glancing over at me Josh's face lit up with happiness. Quickly walking over to me, he seemed overjoyed. "So you like the dress I picked?" He asked awkwardly.

"Like it? Josh I love it." I said

"So will you be buying this dress sir?" The saleswoman asked Josh

"Yes, and you can use this to pay for it." He said handing the saleswoman his credit card his parents gave him.

"Alright miss if you'll come this way then we will ring it up and put that dress in a bag." The sales woman said coaxing me back into the room.

I took off the dress and met josh back outside, he already had the bag containing my dress. Holding his arm out he looked over to me. "Shall we be taking our leave now princess?" He asked

Playfully slapping his arm I motioned for him to go. "After you m'lady." Laughing he pretended to be picking up a large ball gown and winked at me. We both walked back to car, laughing and giggling along the way.

That was one of my favorite memories of being with Josh; I fought back the tears from falling. 'No, this is a day that I shouldn't cry over his loss but I should be happy for all the time we spent together.' Fixing my hair in a low braid, I got ready to leave the house. Stepping out of the door I looked at the waning moon which was starting to appear in the sky. 'This is going to be a long night.' I thought to myself before locking my door behind me.


End file.
